Death
by ShineJobFledgling
Summary: What if the Hellsing organization was a secret of the United States, and not Britain? The entire population of a highway town near Vegas… gone. Night club downtown, shut down. Massacre. Some party going teenagers, missing... No one suspects vampires…
1. Death Wears a Suit

So here's a Hellsing fanfic. It is an OC (own character) kind of deal. I decided to make it this way because Seras would end up just too out of character and I know that would bother people more then just inserting my OC. Normally I am very gunho about the A/S paring.

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of Hellsing.)

Just for extra information the first little part is the full summary. The first chapter starts after that. Also the second chapter will probably be up later today.

* * *

What if the Hellsing organization was a secret of the United States, and not Britain?

The entire population of a highway town near Las Vegas gone… just gone…

A night club downtown, shut down. Over two-hundred people massacred… The news said they were gunned down…

But who believes the news?

Some party going teenagers, missing... The house they were having the party in, trashed…

Kidnappings?

Who knows…

No one suspects vampires though.

If only Nina suspected vampires roamed the night… If only she remembered… If only…

ooo

Nina struggled to move, to breath, to do anything… it all hurt so much…

_"Something bad is going to happen,"_

Nina crashed to the ground, not even making it onto her hands and knees… That was her own voice she was remembering… She had told someone that something was going to happen… Nina knew it was someone important, but she couldn't remember who she said it to, or when…

And something was missing…

Nina struggled to open her eyes, but all she could see was darkness, a wall maybe. Her head lulled to the side, her eyes refusing to close, and that's when she saw light coming through a doorway. It was dull, tinged red…

_"Nina I'm sorry!" Lily cried trying to keep up with her sister as Nina stormed down the street. Nina had retrieved the clothes that Lily had left on her bed for the rave, but with a price. "I'm sorry!"_

That's right, Lily… Her little sister… Her sister was missing…

_"Hide here! Don't move!" Nina insisted as she shoved her sister into a storage closet. "I love you, just stay." Nina then slammed the door._

No, Lily wasn't missing… Nina knew where Lily was…

That's when footsteps sounded…

That's when Nina knew what was missing… The screaming… The screaming had stopped. The gunfire stopped…

"So it's your heartbeat I've been hearing," A deep velvet voice chuckled, amused…

The footsteps stopped…

Nina forced her head to move… A bar, and the bottom of something swam into her vision…

She was under a bed in some back room of a club… "Figures," the word came out barely a whisper, it tasted like blood. Then she let her eyes move to something else, someone was kneeling down, a man…

Apparently he thought she was funny, he laughed. It sounded chaotic, and Nina liked it… Even as her brain faintly registered that she was probably dying all she could think about was how she liked this man's voice. Later… if there was a later, she'd have to think of how stupid it would be if these were her last thoughts.

Then before she knew it Nina found herself in someone's lap…

"You're dying," The man chuckled down at her. "You've been bleeding for too long."

If this man was death, Nina wouldn't mind. She was dying and there was no crying, just his rumbling laugh…

Nina nodded, ruining her last thought by letting tears roll down her cheeks… as least she figured they were tears… Was she covered in blood too?

Death wore a suit… how funny… no hooded robe. He even had a red tie. She was getting blood on his suit though… Nina coughed, and she saw blood spot the tie and the white shirt that hid partially behind a black blazer. She should have apologized…

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked, his voice smooth but still curious.

Nina let her head role back to see red eyes peering out from behind black hair. She had a choice? This hurt… she was bleeding…

Shot… that's right she had been shot…

The sound of gunfire and the pain she felt in different parts of her body made so much sense now…

Nina coughed again noticing that her death was smirking at her. After her throat seemed a little clearer and Nina breathed, tasting blood again, "Love to…"

Life had sucked anyway… maybe death would be a little better…

After all, death had such a nice laugh…


	2. Older but not Grown

So I didn't actually put this up later that day, but this chapter turned into something longer and different then I had thought it would. Nina has become more interesting in my mind, and by the next chapter you should have a rather good feel for her too.

I make no promises about when the next chapter will come out, I should really work on my other fanfictions, but it will come out. Before the end of the month I'm sure.

Lakara Valentine, thank you for the review. I'm glad you like the story, and I'm glad you think I'm doing Alucard justice. I'll try to keep up the good work.

Also thank you to those of you just lurking around and reading this. Feel free to drop me a line and review. Even if I don't like what you have to say I won't blatantly ignore you.

(Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hellsing.)

* * *

_"Something bad is going to happen," Nina breathed, as she stretched, her hands reaching upward and her back arching…_

_"It's just a party!" Lily insisted harshly to her older sister as they sat on the school bus. Lily couldn't help but glare at her grungy sister who was dismissing what could have been the hottest underground party ever. Lily was willing to get her in but Nina was just brushing it off._

_Nina just frowned as she settled back into her seat, cracking open an eye to glance at her younger sister. Lily's hair was a startling color of bleach blonde that (as much as Nina hated to admit) did make her blue eyes stand out. Her shorts put playboy bunnies to shame, and her tank didn't cover her stomach all the way. It was so different from Nina's own jeans and T-shirt. "When the school calls telling dad about your dress-code violation you're going to be in enough trouble. You want to go to an illegal party too? I'm not messing with this."_

_"But…" Lily breathed realizing that her sister was right. She knew she couldn't go inside the house to get changed for the party. She needed Nina to get her clothes. "But, I'll tell you where it is so you can come, if you go in and get me my outfit. Please Nina!"_

_"No, Lily, you're too young to go running around like this," Nina insisted as the bus stuttered to a halt at their stop. "I'm not getting your clothes so you can to go to a rave, and I'm not going myself."_

_Lily waited until they were off the bus and walking towards their house before she said, "Nina, I'm your sister. You know what daddy is going to do when he gets a hold of me, especially if they interrupted him with that call. Can't you just do this one thing for me before I get in trouble?" When it looked like Nina might still say no Lily dragged up possibly the biggest bribe she knew, "Then we can go to the park like we use to do with mommy, and wait until we can go to the rave."_

_Nina stopped and glared over her shoulder at her sister. For a second she wanted to curse at the girl, but Lily was her sister. Feeding her to the dogs (dog) was cruel, even worse then what Lily was trying. "I'm going to go in and get your clothes, but I swear to heaven I'll punch you myself if you ever try that again." Nina paused as her sister stopped next to her, looking slightly worried. "You cannot bribe me with memories you can't even remember."_

_Lily watched as her sister started walking again. She waited for a few steps before she started following after her. Nina could act so much like their dad sometimes…_

Nina groaned and tried to roll away from the vague memory… She didn't want to remember it…

Something bad did happen…

_"Nina I'm sorry!" Lily cried trying to keep up with her sister as Nina stormed down the street. Nina had retrieved the clothes that Lily had left on her bed, but with a price. "I'm sorry!"_

_Nina stopped and turned on her sister, some hair in her face was sticky with blood. "Sorry?!" She questioned in a near growl. "You're not sorry! You wanted to go to this party! You wanted to wear clothes too school that you knew you'd get in trouble for! All you ever do is think about yourself, you selfish brat!"_

_Lily's eyes started to tear up as she watched blood trail down from a cut above her sister's eyebrow. "I'm sorry," Lily apologized again. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I'm sorry."_

_Nina frowned at her sister, watched as tears welled up in Lily's eyes. Really, Nina wanted nothing more than to continue yelling at her younger sister, tell Lily that she was only crying because she had been caught. She didn't, though. No, Nina just sighed and said, "It's fine…" what she didn't say was that when they got home that their father would be pissed at them both. She hadn't snuck out the window for her health after all. Still, when Lily just hiccupped Nina asked, defeated, "Where is the party, and when is it?"_

Nina turned over again…

That wasn't the worst of it, and she knew it. She couldn't even feel the petty cut anymore… Actually, Nina noticed that she didn't seem to be in any pain right now…

What should have worried her were the memories that wouldn't surface. Nina didn't go looking for them though. She didn't want to find them. She had learned well enough that if she forgot it, then it was best left that way. Nina didn't go looking for the past anymore.

Like how she should have just left the reason that she hid under beds alone…

_"So it's your heartbeat I've been hearing," A deep velvet voice chuckled, amused…_

Nina just wanted to hear that voice again, her death with his thick laugh. She wanted to see those haunting red eyes too. He was enough to easily let the gap between her fight with Lily and meeting him go.

And in hopes that she'd find the man those things belonged to Nina opened her eyes.

"Master," Nina murmured contently when she did find that man. She didn't know why she addressed him that way, but she did. He grinned turning his attention to her when she did, so to Nina it seemed like he approved of the title.

"Mmh, good you're awake," He hummed as he stood from the table he was sitting at and moved towards the bed Nina was laying on. Slightly shaggy black hair just barely got in the way of his red eyes, but his smirk was as clear as day. As for his suit it bore no sign that Nina had bled on it, but otherwise he looked just the same as she remembered. That comforted Nina, even if it was just the slightest bit. He helped her forget what she didn't want to remember, and even the fact that she didn't know where she was didn't seem to bother her so much.

Nina nodded then, agreeing that she was awake and didn't mind being so, before she moved into a sitting position as she looked up at him. She wanted to say something, maybe ask why she felt different now that she was becoming aware of her body. However, much to her displeasure someone came bursting into the room…

"Nina!"

Her sister… Lily…

Before Nina could gather herself enough to move away she found Lily in front of her, instead of the man, holding her shoulders as she started talking at full speed, "Nina! This isn't fair, I don't see why I have to be a maid and you don't. I don't really believe that you've been turned into a vampire either! They're lying right?!" Lily even started to get a little hysterical towards the end and Nina couldn't help but stare, her brain only registering things at half speed it seemed.

Lily stood before her in something that appeared to be a very nice maid's outfit. Really it almost looked like the kind that girls cosplayed in when the anime con rolled through town, only not as slutty some of them got. It was black with white trim, it went to her knees came slightly off her shoulders. She even wore a little half apron with a pocket on the front of it. The pocket had gloves hanging out of it, and Nina, not fully grasping what had been said to her, didn't understand any of what she saw.

"Why are you dressed that way?" Nina asked, looking back towards her younger sister's face. She could hear the man chuckle and the sound of the chair moving before he sat back down.

"Didn't you hear me?!" Lily asked, distressed. "They say you were turned into a vampire, but that's not possible because your eyes aren't red like that other guy, and you look just fine. AND! They made me into a maid! Can you believe this, they said you weren't going home and that if I didn't want to go back to daddy then I had to stay here and be a maid!"

"You've lost it," Nina said pushing her sister lightly away from her. (What she couldn't understand though was why her sister staggered back so far…) Still Nina just went on to say, "Surely Master is just playing with you. He seems the type."

"Master?" Lily asked coming back closer to her sister. "Who are you talking about Nina?"

Nina stopped suddenly realizing that she did sound strange, that this whole situation seemed stranger then she was treating it. She was ignoring something important, and she could feel it now. Then when Lily asked who she was talking about again Nina pointed around her insisting, slightly exasperated, "Him."

Lily turned, and for the first time, really noticed the man lounging back in a chair, his feet propped up on the small table in the room. "Mr. Alucard? He…" Lily paused, before she moved closer to the man with red eyes shrieking, "What did you do to my sister!?"

"You've been told already," Alucard said giving her an amused smirk as he moved his feet off the table. It was not every day that a fifteen-year-old yelled at him, after all, and to be honest it was quite funny. It was especially so when she cowered back from the sight of his fangs, seemingly remembering who (or more likely what) she was talking to. "I've told you, Walter told you, even Integra spared some time to tell you."

"But it's not possible," Lily insisted before she looked over her shoulder at Nina for a second. Nina, though quiet, looked like she was trying to work something out, her fingers prodding at a random spot on her stomach. Even at the sight though Lily looked back at Alucard saying more timidly, "There… It doesn't… It doesn't look like there's anything wrong with her."

Alucard's eyes had drifted over to the teen on the bed too, and he did not like the panic that seemed to be rising in her… He did not intend to let it go like her sister was…

"There's _nothing_ wrong with her," Alucard said, his smile slipping as he stood up, "However she hasn't been told how she's changed since she was last awake, and so instead of making her panic, maybe you could _kindly_ leave my room and let me explain things to her."

"I thought this was Nina's room…" Lily blurted out, without really meaning to as she quickly glanced back at Nina and then back at Alucard. Lily tried to back up a little, but she just ended up bumping into the bed. In the end she just barely managed to stay standing, which unfortunately put her face to face (so to speak) with Alucard who did not look amused in the slightest anymore.

No, he seemed to have effortlessly changed into something more dangerous. Like flipping a switch he no longer looked pleased, he looked furious.

"My basement, my fledgling, by extension my room," Alucard growled, baring his fangs slightly at the younger girl when he noticed Nina back into the corner the bed was against. She held her head as if it hurt, and she shook it adamantly as she whispered to herself, though it was really just incoherent babbling. "Now, unless you want to be added to the list in a very unsavory way I suggest you go upstairs and help Walter."

Lily didn't dare spare much of a glance back at Nina once Alucard moved enough for her rush out of the room to find Walter and do as she was told. Alucard scared her, and she didn't really want to leave her sister with him, but she knew she couldn't do anything…

Alucard watched Lily leave; shutting the door behind her like it would stop him from following her if he had the mind to. Still she was gone and he could move on to more pressing matters like Nina. She had stopped shaking her head, but in turn the rest of her shook and shivered. Worse yet, Nina had clawed herself in the stomach. More precisely the spot she had been touching earlier. Blood dampened the spot around a hole in the shirt Walter had put her in, and blood covered the tip of her pointer-finger like she had dipped it in red paint…

"There's no need to recreate old wounds," Alucard hummed at the girl as he moved back towards the bed. Then when she didn't react he crawled, cat like and lazy, so he was basically sitting on Nina's lap before he purred, getting her attention, "After all, you'll be getting so many more I'm sure."

Nina's eyes looked unfocused and scared, but she still looked at him. "I don't understand…" She muttered. And she didn't. She didn't understand anything that was happening. Then her eyes drifted from Alucard to over his shoulder as she asked, "Where'd Lily go? Daddy's going to be mad…"

That's when Alucard frowned. He appeared thoughtful for a moment, before he seemed to settle on something…

Alucard gently took Nina's hand and bought her blood-stained finger into his mouth. She looked at him confused, seemingly none the wiser about what Alucard had really just done before he released it again. She put her hand back around her, so she could hug her stomach with both arms unaware of what she had done to herself, but aware that it hurt for some reason. Then Alucard merely told her, "There's no reason to worry about _Daddy_, I'm going to raise you now."

In his own way, Alucard was sure that he would certainly do a better job teaching her to be a vampire then her father had taught her to be human…

"But Lily…" Nina tried to insist as she looked back at Alucard. "But Master, daddy will be mad at Lily then. Lily might not remember to hide in the closet… She doesn't always remember even though it's the last thing Mommy taught her"

Alucard knew that Nina wasn't acting like she normally would. While he was biting her and traipsing around in her unconscious mind he knew she could be stronger than this. He knew that she had just receded into herself, leaving the little girl talking to him now from her eighteen year old body. Thankful that she didn't know how to change form yet, and knowing that Nina would very well come out of this state, Alucard merely assured her, "Lily's all grown up now, she's got to take care of herself."

"But I'm older…" Nina breathed as she suddenly became tired by just watching Alucard. She felt so tired as Alucard's eyes seemed to become the only thing left in her world…

Alucard just smiled at her, he would have to tell her what she was later… For now he merely said, before sending her the rest of the way into sleep, "Yes, but you're not done growing yet…"


	3. Going to be Good?

Well, here we go the next chapter in my little fic. I think everything will start to really get going after this one, or at least after the next one. We'll see, sometimes stories get away from you and start doing their own thing. (It's happened to me before.)

And oh oh, I've just realized something, it's before the end of the month! I came through and I don't feel like a bum.

Lakara Valentine, w00t, I'm glad you still like it. And yeah, my updates have been coming a little few and far in-between lately. It's actually been like that with all of my fanfics, but I'm working on them. As it was, this one got finished first so here's the chapter. Also I'm glad that you like my OC's, I was worried I'd get this flood of reviews saying they sucked. But yeah, I've seen a few too many character's who had no previous knowledge that anything walked the night going "oh this random man must be a vampire" so I thought I'd at least try to avoid doing the same thing myself. As for Alucard being a father figure, he's going to kind of float around in it, like you'll see in this chapter. He'll be paternal, walk her through things, be gentler then he normally would be, but Alucard is Alucard, and I don't know if I can see him keeping it up all the time myself. Still the whole father or lover thing will get its own chapter later, Alucard will have fun messing with everyone. It'll be interesting, you'll see. Finally thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it.

Also thank you, to those of you who are just lurking and reading. Feel free to drop me a line, I do like reviews just as much as the next writer.

(disclaimer: I own nothing of Hellsing.)

* * *

"Are you going to be good now?" Alucard asked from his spot crouched down in front of Nina. She looked rather stunned, but fortunately the rage he had witnessed upon pulling her out from under the bed had subsided. Still, he wasn't going to untie her…

He had removed his red tie and it was now secured around her wrists. He also held the two ends firmly so she didn't get too far from him. As for Nina, she was torn between looking at it and him, but after a moment she nodded all the same. Then she said, unsure sounding and quiet, "But I can't possibly be a vampire… it's not possible…"

Alucard blew out an amused breath before he asked with a chuckle, "And what exactly do you think I am little girl?"

Nina frowned at his red eyes then at his red tie before she experimentally pulled at her hands. Alucard however just tightened his hold on the ends of the tie, pulling her slightly closer, as he looked at her expectantly. It seemed he would have his answer one way or another so Nina breathed, "Well… I thought you were death… I thought that I wasn't going to wake up, because you were death and you were going to take me away."

"Very flattering," Alucard comment with a grin, "But not quite, I'm a vampire. You said you wanted to come with me, regardless of meaning, and because of that I turned you into a one too, just like Lily told you last night."

"Lily told me…?" Nina asked, more to herself, in a breathy voice as she tried to pick the memory out. Everything seemed so fuzzy, though. All she could remember clearly was Alucard, how he held her when she was dying, when she woke up and called him Master…

Right after that, though…

"Oh right, Lily was dressed as a maid…" Nina said with a nod as she slumped forward, her hands seeming to be the only thing that stopped her from completely "bowing" on her knees, her head just missing Alucard's knee as he still crouched before her. She faintly remembered what happened after, but just a few words, the way Alucard licked her finger and told her not to worry about her father… but she had been calling her dad… _Daddy!_

Alucard watched, amused as Nina let out a groan before she muttered, "Oh god… I did it again…"

Nina knew this happened; Lily was horrible and teased her about it all the time. She'd act like, more like become, a child, lost and confused, and then not remember later unless she concentrated and was helped, or forced, to remember it. Lily said that she always knew it was happening when Nina called their father daddy instead of dad or father.

After a few more moments Nina turned her grey eyes up to look at Alucard, appearing rather ashamed of herself, as she asked, "I wasn't too bad was I Master? Did I act like a complete child?"

"Only for a while," Alucard said patting her cheek lightly, indulgently, "But I think we've traveled from the subject at hand. Do you believe that we're vampires?"

"I don't think I have a choice…" Nina breathed as she leaned into Alucard's hand, which he let linger on her cheek. "There's not a lot else that can explain why I'm not dead… Why nothing hurts anymore. Why your eyes are red…"

"Good, then shall I untie you?" Alucard asked, even though he had already taken his hand from Nina's cheek to start undoing the knot. He noticed that Nina still nodded her head to answer his question though, and when he was finished Alucard returned the tie back around his neck though he didn't bother to retie it.

"Why do I call you Master?" Nina blurted out before she could stop herself. She just really wanted to know. This was all knew to her and overwhelming, and she had so many questions that one just popped out.

"Because that's what I am to you. I'm your master, your sire," Alucard insisted as he stood up, looking down at Nina. She watched him intently and straightened up, but Nina didn't move from her knees, and that pleased him. Still, Alucard only grinned saying, "You're my fledgling, my servant, some things just come naturally."

ooo

"I don't think this comes naturally…" Nina insisted, shaking her head lightly. Alucard stood behind her holding his hands on her shoulders, so she would stay in her seat. In front of her on the small table in her room was a bowl with a red substance in it that she knew was not cherry syrup or tomato soup like Alucard had encouraged her to think of it as when it became apparent that she didn't want to try it.

"Of course it does," Alucard insisted as lightly as he could manage while he watched her look at the bowl warily. When she still wouldn't budge Alucard leaned down and purred in her ear, "Just try some for Master. If you do I'll let you go up stairs and visit your sister."

It confused Nina that doing it for him seemed like a better reason for eating this stuff then seeing her only sister. She wanted to ask, but didn't. Maybe it was one of those things… Maybe she'd always want to put Alucard before herself, before her sister. Nina would have to ask later, for right now she was still having qualms with drinking, eating (whatever) this stuff in front of her… this blood, even though she had been assured that it was willfully donated.

"I don't think I can…" Nina said, once again shaking her head. She didn't think that she could blindly follow him with this. There was a difference between drinking blood and accepting that she had been wearing the black tank top she was in the entire time. Even if she could have sworn that she was wearing a blue pajama shirt that matched the pants she was wearing.

Behind her Alucard shook his head. He couldn't understand how she didn't immediately start drinking the blood in front of her. Now, Alucard was sure that Integra, Walter, or anyone really, would be surprised by his patients with this situation. Still his unusual, and he knew it was unusual, bought of patients was running to a quick end. She had been doing so well, she listened and didn't interrupt, she didn't attack anyone when he brought her upstairs to get her blood early, and she didn't even try to call him Alucard but nicely left it at Master. This though, it was a horrible bump in what had been a smooth road up until now.

Free will was so troublesome sometimes…

Still he would raise her to be a true vampire, and this would end.

However, just because he was raising her did not make him her father. Which made what he was about to suggest, and eventually do if she wouldn't drink, perfectly acceptable. At least it was acceptable to him and at the moment what he found acceptable or not was all that mattered…

"Of course you can," Alucard insisted, as he laughed softly, but no less dark. He didn't laugh because she was being naïve, no, he laughed because if she didn't pick up that spoon to start eating now she might regret it, at very least she would be embarrassed, he was sure of it. Then when she didn't move or say anything Alucard offered huskily, "If seeing your sister isn't as appealing, we could see more of each other. Hmm, Nina, doesn't that sound good? After all, it must have been such a bore to die a virgin."

Nina tried to stammer out a reply, not used to someone being so forward with her, but when she felt Alucard lightly nip at her earlobe the ability to talk flied from her mind…

Alucard was sure that if she still had the ability to blush she would have, but as it was all of the blood was still in the bowl and not inside her. After a moment when, like he thought, she didn't reply he breathed in her ear, "But, of course if I can't tempt you with anything, I'll just have to force you to drink it."

That woke Nina up enough that she said, without really thinking, "No you can't." She realized her mistake before she even finished talking, though. You never told the person in charge that they couldn't do something. It was like telling a person taking hostages "no" in negotiations, you just didn't do it. She had learned that with her father, and that fact only sunk in farther when Alucard slowly let go of her shoulders and took the bowl from in front of her.

When nothing happened, but Alucard's presence still remained behind her Nina turned a little to see Alucard take some blood into his mouth from the bowl. She watched him curiously wondering what him drinking the blood did to speed their situation along at all, but he just put the bowl back down and grinned at her, his mouth closed. "M-Master?" Nina questioned as he pulled her chair, with her in it, back away from the table. Nina grew tenser as Alucard moved in front of her, and leaned over her, not knowing exactly what to expect from the male vampire before her.

Nina was only slightly comforted when he held her face in his hands, but mostly the devilish look in his eyes didn't help. Then, before she could even think to pull away Alucard's lips were slanted over hers. Nina however had a mind to keep her mouth shut, at least until she heard Alucard's voice tell her, _"Open your mouth, now."_ Nina gasped against his lips, not understanding how Alucard talked while his lips were firmly pressed against her own.

However, before she could delve too deep into that her senses were overrun by the liquid filling her mouth. Now that she tasted it Nina couldn't help but swallow the blood, she couldn't help but keep drinking until it was gone. It tasted so good, and Nina knew that deep down she wanted more, but she also knew that once Alucard let her go she wouldn't be able to bring herself to drink it on her own…

So, her body operating without the permission of her brain, Nina pushed her lips against Alucard's more firmly when he started to pull back. Her tongue timidly sought out his, and she only became more eager when she found that he still tasted of the blood he fed her. The fact that she was basically kissing him really escaped Nina; she just wanted what blood remained in his mouth. She also didn't know that her eyes were no longer grey, but red instead…

Alucard on the other hand, had been surprised for a moment. He let the feeling go not long after though, and just enjoyed it. With access to her mind he knew she wasn't trying to kiss him, that it was more or less a coincidence. What she wanted just happened to be in his mouth and her body was acting, not her brain. It felt good none the less, even if she did seem to be inexperienced.

No, Alucard only really started to participate when she cut her tongue on one of his fangs. Nina "woke up" when the slight pain registered, but before she could pull back Alucard lifted her from the chair so she was in his arms. Nina wiggled lightly in protest, her now red eyes open and trying to tell him to stop without talking…

Alucard turned the coincidence into a kiss though, deepening it from pure need of sustenance to something with pleasure and lust mingled in. His tongue played with hers, dominating and tasting her.

Nina's eyes slipped back closed, as she started to enjoy one of only a handful of kisses that she had. She liked the way he held her to him, how he was taking over, how he knew exactly what he was doing. It wasn't like the fumbling or quick kisses she had gotten before. Nina slipped her legs around his waist trying to be even closer to him, and to savor the kiss. She was only disappointed when he pulled back.

"Now Nina," Alucard hummed getting her to look at him, her eyes slowly starting to fade back to grey like someone was turning the saturation on her eyes down, "Are you going to be good?"

Shivering Nina buried her face against his shoulder trying to force herself to pick yes or no, trying to ignore any confusion that surfaced. She tried to ignore that it was like Alucard had more than one setting, was more than one thing to her…

After all what did it mean when she called him Master anyway?

Still tingling from the kiss they shared, Nina put her thoughts under some kind of control, and wondered if she could ask for another kiss if she drank the rest of the blood. However after she thought about it a little more, only skirting her previous though by an inch, she knew that it was selfish, and that she should see her sister. (Well see her sister, and possibly be mentally stable.) Besides Nina knew that they wouldn't move unless she agreed to drink it, she just didn't see a way around it…

"Can… can I see my sister if I do?" Nina asked into his shoulder.

"Of course," Alucard said as he let her down onto her feet, a light grin on his lips. "As soon as you drink it all, I'll let you go up and see your sister…"


End file.
